1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and, more particularly, to a resistance change memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in the case of a flash memory used as a non-volatile memory, a change in threshold voltage caused by storing or removing charges in or from a charge storage layer is used. The charge storage layer may be a floating gate as a polysilicon film or a charge trapping layer as a silicon nitride film. Recently, new next-generation non-volatile memory devices with lower power consumption and higher degree of integration than those of the flash memory device have been studied. Examples of the next-generation non-volatile memory devices include a phase change RAM (PRAM) device, a magnetic RAM (MRAM) device, and a resistance change RAM (ReRAM) device.
The PRAM device has been first commercialized among the next-generation non-volatile memory devices, but faced with the problem of difficulty in increasing the degree of integration. As an alternative, the ReRAM device has been developed, but a specific plan for increasing the degree of integration has not yet been studied.